Bloster
|name = Bloster |kana = ブロヴーダ |rōmaji = Burovūda |japanese voice = Yūya Murakami |english voice = Chris Cason (Ep. 78) Joe Zieja (Ep. 103 onwards) |manga debut = Chapter 188 |anime debut = Episode 78 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (2011) |hair = None |status = Alive |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen Chimera Ant King |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squadron Leader |type = Yu ★ Yu ★ Hakusho Official Characters Book Reikaishinshiroku, Hunter × Hunter Manual (section)Hunter × Hunter - Omnibus Version: Treasure 9 (pg. 410 ) |abilities = Aura Blasts |image gallery = yes}} Bloster (ブロヴーダ, Burovūda) is a lobster-based Chimera Ant and former Squadron Leader.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 Appearance Bloster is a humanoid lobster with a blue exoskeleton, two big claws for hands and human-like legs. Personality Bloster is generally unemotional. He did not hesitate to execute "Flutter" when he noticed the latter had called Leol by the wrong name, which suggests he is also observant and somewhat prone to suspicion. He was severely irritated by Ikalgo's attempts to outwit him. He has a caring side to him, which he demonstrated when he took Shidore back to her village and spoke evenly to the inhabitants. He was deeply touched by her invitation to eat with her family.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 315 Background Bloster has very few memories of his past life as a human. He believes he used to live in NGL. Despite Ikalgo stating he used to be his and Welfin's comrade,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 310 Bloster has no recollection of them or Gyro, so he doubts he served him. He might have lived in the same village as Kurt and Reina. Plot Chimera Ant arc Bloster and the other Squadron Leaders are summoned by the Queen. He and Bihorn complain about her inability to talk. The Queen announces she will focus solely on giving birth to the King and orders the Squadron Leaders to bring her 50 humans a day. They obtain their permission to choose names for themselves. Days later, Bloster and the other Squadron Leaders attend Neferpitou's "conferment ceremony" where Rammot brutally awakens them to Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 After the Queen is gravely injured by the King, Bloster is among the Ants who wish to leave the nest.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 He ends up fighting and dismembering a group of policemen, among which was Tsukuma, which causes him to appear on the news.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 He then heads to the Royal Palace of East Gorteau where he swears allegiance to the King in return for a Nen ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 246 He and Welfin are told to assist Leol in capturing the rebels in Peijin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 245 As they leave the building, the two cross the garden where 5,000 human-Chimera Ant hybrids waiting to hatch are kept as food. Upon learning their number and that the King has been skipping meals to play Gungi, Bloster considers eating a few cocoons, but Welfin recommends he does not cross the King and the Royal Guards. Bloster convenes that they are on a completely different level and agrees not to defy them. While they mock Leol, Welfin tells him the Squadron Leader hates being called by his former name. When Flutter disappears, he and Welfin demand a new course of action. Leol tells them he will fight the man in a suit one on one while they lure the others away.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 248 However, when he locates the man with a pipe, the three go after him. They follow him to an underground shelter, where Leol dismisses the other two in order to hog the credit for the kill.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 254 Shortly prior to the Extermination Team's raid, Bloster runs into Cheetu inside the palace, who tells him he has obtained a new Nen ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 261 Bloster survives Dragon Dive unscathed and runs into Cheetu and Flutter (whose corpse is being manipulated by Ikalgo). He comments that Neferpitou's En has disappeared again and is surprised to hear the palace is probably under attack. He takes note of the damaged state of Flutter's wings. When Flutter answers one of Cheetu's questions, Bloster becomes suspicious due to him calling Leol "Hagya". He tells Cheetu they were not ordered to protect the palace, and after the latter leaves to test his new power, Bloster states he will have a look around while Flutter takes the elevator.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 271 However, he descends right after Flutter, which makes Welfin wary of pursuing the Officer.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 273 Bloster waits 50 meters away from the elevator until Flutter returns, driving a truck. He asks if the Officer has carried out Hagya's orders, and when the latter confirms it, he wonders out loud if Leol does not get mad when he is called that. A moment later, he blasts Flutter to pieces. He is surprised to find the container empty. He tries to leave the basement, but he is unable to operate the elevator due to not having an I.D. number.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 279 When it starts to fill with sleeping gas, Bloster shoots his way out of it. A bulkhead begins to descend and Bloster opens fire but causes no damage. The path in front of him obstructed, Bloster walks left, and immediately propels himself backward when another bulwark is activated behind him. He thus becomes aware of an enemy hiding in the monitor room. He tries destroying the bulwark again, unsuccessfully. He then realizes he can escape confinementHunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 282 by blasting the elevator's ceiling and climbing up the cable,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 283 but before he can do so, a bulwark rises and a tank appears. Since the bulwark between the tank and the monitor room is closed, Bloster surmises the tank driver is a third enemy. When the tank charges at him, he shoots at it, but his bullets bounce off harmlessly. He leaps out of the way and fires at the side of the tank, which crashes against the opposite wall and blocks the entrance to the elevator. The hatch opens, but nobody seems to come out. The interior of the tank is on fire, so it cannot be moved. The gas keeps seeping him through a gap, which Bloster cannot enlarge by shooting. He promises the enemy in the monitor room to spare his life if he opens the bulwark, to no avail. He eventually passes out from the gas. However, Ikalgo cannot bring himself to kill him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 283 Welfin briefly mentions Bloster, claiming he saw him and Ikalgo on the monitors in the security room.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 296 After Ikalgo and Welfin's confrontation, an unconscious Bloster is put into a truck, which Welfin drives out of East Gorteau.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 309 On the way to Meteor City, Welfin stops in NGL. Though Welfin tries to jog Bloster's memories of his human life, he only remembers that he was once a resident of NGL and has no recollection of Gyro. Bloster states he can tell Shidore has memories and asserts she might be unable to speak because she used to be a child. He and Welfin then say their last goodbyes, since they'll probably never see each other again. He takes Shidore to her village and talks to the scared inhabitants on her behalf, then decides that he should go. Shidore stops him from leaving, she thanks him and asks him to stay. After sharing a few tears, Bloster accepts and settles down at Shidore's village permanently. Abilities & Powers Being a Chimera Ant, Bloster is stronger than a normal human. The fact that he is also more powerful than an average Chimera Ant is attested by his position as Squadron Leader. While the Queen was living, he had authority over his underlings. Prior to obtaining his Nen ability Bloster fought with his claws, which had enough power to tear adult humans apart swiftly and effortlessly, mangling and killing several armed policemen without incurring any injury. Although not overly smart, Bloster has demonstrated to be quite perceptive, noticing that "Flutter" had called Leol "Hagya" and realizing Ikalgo's plan to trap him between two shutters. Enhanced Durability: Possessing the genes of a crustacean, Bloster is protected by a sturdy exoskeleton. Ikalgo reckoned it would resist a bullet from his air rifle shot at point-blank range, and in fact it resisted handgun fire as well as Rammot's aura-enhanced punch without so much as cracking. Nen , so he focuses on separating his aura from his body and shooting it at his enemies. He received his Nen ability from Shaiapouf. Battles Quotes * (To Ikalgo) ''"Just you watch, you peeping tom!! I'll drag your friend outta the tank and rip him to pieces!!!" * (To Ikalgo) "You got some nerve! I'll pump you full of Nen!!" * (To Shidore) "Don't you worry. I'll be by your side." Trivia * In the official English translation, Bloster's name is quite dissimilar from the writing implied by its katakana. It was seemingly modified to be an anagram of "lobster" and/or a portmanteau of "blaster" and "lobster". ** The English and Japanese names sound like the synonyms "bluster" and "bravado". * In the Crunchyroll's translation of the 2011 anime, his name is "'''Brovada". * Bloster is probably based on the real-life pistol shrimp—famous for producing a loud snapping sound and cavitation bubbles that reaches temperatures of over 5,000 K (4,700 °C) with one of its claws. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Bloster's stats are: Translations around the World References Navigation es:Bloster fr:Burovûta Category:Male characters Category:NGL's drug cartel Category:Chimera Ants Category:Squadron Leaders Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Emitters Category:Reformed Antagonists Category:Magical beast